


Over her shoulder

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [34]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, Reading, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake wonders about Yang's preferred method of reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over her shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/40bri1/sneaky_bumbleby_kisses_rwby_fanartnest/cysxwyh?context=3
> 
> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/686196312514011136

Blake sometimes wondered about Yang's thought processes.

 _Surely it would be easier for Yang to borrow another copy of the book I'm reading, rather than what we're doing now._ She thought, sat on a bench.

She was seated in Yang's lap, Yang reading over Blake's shoulder, making a small hum each time she was ready for Blake to turn the page.

Blake read faster than her partner, which meant she had a little time to think.

After half an hour of quiet reading, Blake asked.

"Yang, why are we sitting like this?"

Yang sat up, stretching her neck.

"Four reasons." She said.

"Go on." Blake said.

"Reason one. I get to cuddle you when we read like this."

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and leant back into her usual position on Blake's shoulder. Blake admitted to herself that she enjoyed Yang being close to her.

"Reason two. You always smell nice." Yang said. Blake felt a flush at the compliment, glad that Yang had been noticing the new conditioner she'd been using.

"Reason three. You're kind enough to wait for me to read, and you don't complain." Yang continued.

Blake knew she was losing her argument, but wasn't complaining.

"And the fourth reason?" She asked.

"I can do this." Yang replied, turning Blake's head towards hers and kissing her.

"There." Yang said, once they'd finished. "How were those reasons?"

"Good, but you missed one." Blake replied.

Yang cocked her head.

"Because I love you." Blake said.

"I thought that was implied." Yang smiled, kissing Blake a second time.


End file.
